BloodStained Snow
by Lady MH
Summary: What does a thirteen year old child do when she finds herself stuck in the Akatsuki? She survives.  / OC-Story, any constructive criticism welcomed!
1. Prolouge

"Mama, mama!" A young girl shouted into the night, blood red stains covering her white winter cape. Her pure white hair shined silver in the moonlight, and her natural red eyes were glowing, reflecting the stars in the cold night sky.

"Over here! Hurry!" Her mother called, waiving her hands for her daughter to come with her into the cave. They had been running for days, they being the only ones left of the Tamichi clan.

Tired…

Cold…

These were the only feelings left after that day, the day of the Tamichi clan massacre. The enemy had attacked when the clan had been at their weakest, there had been no one awake in the middle of the night.

They had been safe…

But now, as she was running thru the snow towards her mother, Yuki realised that they had never really been safe. She had known that the clan had been attacked before, but she had always thought that she was safe within the borders of her clan's part of the village. She had always thought that her clan would protect her, that they were the strongest of them all… but she had been wrong…

She had never been safe.


	2. Chapter 1  Corridors

Over thirteen years had passed since her mother's death, since _they_ had taken her in. Her mother had been murdered, unable to protect her daughter in the weakened state she was in. She hated them, the ones that had taken her mother from her, the ones who had killed her entire clan. The Akatsuki.

I guess they hadn't really been mean to her, they had fed her and trained her, but that was before they knew the reason behind her mother's protectiveness – her kakke genkai.

You see, in the Tamaichi-clan almost no one is born with this rare dojutsu, only a few are carriers and almost none of them are strong enough to activate it.

But she, Yuki, the last of the Tamaichi-clan was not only a carrier but also an activator. When the leader of the Akatsuki realized this, well, her life got a lot tougher. With more and more missions behind her, she grew colder. Soon the little girl crying for her mother had been locked so deep within Yuki's heart that she could ignore it completely.

And this is where her story begins.

Wandering through the Akatsuki headquarters had never been one of my favorite things, you see, you never know who, or what, you might stumble upon. With my luck-of course-I ended up in the deepest parts of the tunnels, furthest away from freedom. I also had to walk for quite a while to reach Leader-sama's office, which by the way happens to be were I'm heading right now. I just came back from a mission in the stone village, and am now going to give Leader-sama my mission report.

Turning left, a large wooden double-door covered almost the whole wall at the end of the corridor. Hesitating now was not an option so I stepped forward and knocked.

Hearing a muffled "come in" I open the door quietly and stepped through, closing it as I went in. " I finished my mission" I said, locking eyes with Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. He turned his head towards me, his gray-ringed eyes seemingly piercing my soul. I held out my right hand and giving him my mission report.  
"Yuki" he said as he took the scroll.  
"Yes?"  
"I have another mission for you, in Konohagakure." I froze; I hate Konoha even more than I hate the Akatsuki. Because of them Itachi can't be happy and he _deserves_ to be happy.  
I know I shouldn't love him. Hell, I shouldn't even like him! And yet, every time I see his eyes-the deepest blue shade I had ever seen-I can't help but shiver.  
They remind me of long ago, before all this, before my death...

I must have spaced out because Pain-sama was staring at me with that funny look again. When he saw me focused he started talking again, "As I was saying, you going to go to Konoha and participate in the Chūnin exam. A team will be ready for you when you arrive."

I didn't want to know what he meant by that, and questioning such a direct order wasn't the smartest thing to do either.

So with that, I left, heading towards Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ooookaay, so I just went back and looked through these few chapters and realized that I am a horrible writer… But I am going to try and make this a story anyway. It will probably be horrible but I am open to suggestions! xD Please don't kill me!


	3. Chapter 2 Teammates

The travel to Konoha was far from a fun vacation, the rainy weather of Rain became worse than the usual bad. As I flew thru the tree-tops, my skin was burning from the cold stormy rain that fell. I hated the rain, it always reminded me of the cold tears that used to fall from my eyes when i was younger.

By the time I closed in on the border to Fire country the rain had stopped, the forest grew thicker and I could soon feel the chakra of all the ninjas in Konoha. I stopped to take of my Akatsuki coat, my hidden chakra not even flickering.

The gates to Konoha are grand, if you have ever been to Konoha you know what I mean. My long white dress fluttered around my legs as I landed in front of the guards, I think they were surprised that they hadn't sensed my chakra because they took a surprised step back.

"Who are you!" was the one on the lefts immediate response. "I'm here for the chuunin exam..."I said holding out the papers Leader-sama had given me. "Oh..."

When I had gotten the pass, I started exploring Konohagakure. It was big, a lot bigger than Amegakure yet it felt a lot less like a big city. I walked around for quite some time, I had already found my inn so I didn't really have anything to do. As I turned around a street corner I could hear fighting up ahead, I paused for a moment then started walking again. The people fighting seemed to be around my age or younger, one of them held up a young Konoha kid, probably hadn't even graduated out of the academy yet. The one holding the kid seemed to be about 15, a genin form suna then...

A blond boy, about 12, was shouting at the suna nin, a pink haired kunoichi holding him back. Closest to me a kunichi from suna stood, passive.

The blond Konoha genin was Naruto Uzumaki, the kuubi host. The kunoichi holding him back was his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

I could also sense the chakra of his other teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachis little brother. And then there was the chakra of Gaara, his was hidden but not well enough. I kept walking, a mask without emotion, as always. I stopped three meters from the fight. They were in my way, shouting like they were the greatest ninja in all the great nations.

"Move" My voice seemed to have startled them because they all swirled around to face me, all of them had the same funny, shocked expression on there faces. well of course they hadn't sensed me, my chakra control was perfect, even better then Itachis.

"You're in my way."

The sand genin seemed to have gotten his voice back, because his next words were, "who the hell are you!" If I were the laughing type, I would definitely have been rolling on the floor. That kind of voice with that kind of face was hysterical! But then again, I wasn't the laughing type. So, seeing I am such a emotionless human being, I answered with, "you're in my way."

his shocked face tuned into one of rage, but he didn't have the chance to say anything before he was hit in the head by a pebble." You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." aah, the great Sasuke Uchiha, saving the day... Urgh...

while Naruto seemed to have the same thoughts as me his teammate started shouting _'Sasuke-Kuuuuuun!' _I hate fangirls...

"ah, another guy who pisses me of..." "Get lost."

I swear, you could see the vein in my forehead pulsing. These kids were seriously giving me a headache... so, as I said before, being the emotionless human being i was, i interrupted the rude sharing of words between Sasuke and Kankuro. "Please, if you would be so kind, do move your asses out of my way." The Ironic tone of my voice would've made Sasori proud. For the second time that day I was asked who i were, this time by the all mighty Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. This time I just sighed.

But now it seems Gaara thought it to be my time to be interrupted, "Kankuro, back off."

his voice seemed just as cold as his eyes, and yet there was this tone of sadness that only I seemed to hear. Sasuke was startled, his eyes widening and his posture stiffening. If he had been anyone else of the Genin from Konoha, he would probably have fallen of the branch he was sitting on.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Gaara was hanging upside down on the branch next to Sasuke, I was probably the only one that didn't seem surprised, I was only glaring at him for interrupting me.

"Ga... Gaara..." Kankuro was obviously nervous around his little brother, I suppose I would be to if I had a crazy killer of a brother... Oh well...

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I-I I know I-I mean the-ey challenged us! They started the whole thing, really!"

"Shut up." Gaara gave Kankuro the evil eye, and I mean the kind of look that would make a full grown ANBU shiver in fear, crying for his mother. "Or I'll kill you..." His threat was hanging in the air, making the wind go cold. I decided this would be the perfect time to interrupt, again... "Are you going to ignore me and stand there in the middle of the street like fools?" They must have forgotten that I was there because several of them flinched when I spoke. Though finally someone seemed to listen to me because Kankuro and Naruto both stepped closer to the fens that stood high on both sides of the road. As I casually walked past the crowd of ninja I could feel the stares of both Gaara and Sasuke on the back of my head.

The walk back to the Inn was quite nice. The feeling that Konoha radiated was very cosy, yet I couldn't help but feel tens as I lay in bed that night. Itachi had told me my "teammates" were meeting me outside the inn the next day.

The morning came far too soon. The curtains of my window certainly did nothing to help stop the suns torturing rays to hit my eyelids. I had never been a morning person, so after a lot of coffee and some apples later I was standing outside the inn.

My new teammates were both boys, The first one was looking suspiciously much like Kisame, with broad shoulders and a mean looking face. Though at least he didn't look like a fish... no, instead of the blue skin and hair he had tanned skin though not brown at all, his hair was a deep orange colour. The other boy looked like he was well... 10 years old. He was short and skinny with a blond hair colour, his eyes too held a golden colour. His hair was short, yet long enough that you could put it in a small bun on the back of his head.

The kisame wannabe had really short hair, shaved of on one side of his head. His eyes was in a really dark blue colour.

Mr. I'm-a-ten-year-old-kid = Sora

Kisa-wannabe = Ren

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woho! The second chapter finally up! Urg, this took a really long time to finnish! 3 But I finally finished! Please leave a comment! :)

Oh, and I'll start on the next chapter right now, I hope I can update a bit sooner next time...

/ MizMizza


End file.
